Fate's Twisted Threads
by Lady Of Paranoia
Summary: A little ficlet containing Kagome's insights on Fate, destiny, love... Just some musings of our favorite miko and some pinches of romance. ShounenaiShoujoai. [KagSango InuMiroku]


Disclaimer: I don't even own a car. What makes you think I own an anime/manga? 

**_Author's Note:_** This little ficcy is the result of reading too many waffy one shots of Inu Yasha. Now I have woken up my plot bunny. Oh the horror.

_**Warning:**_ _shounen-ai/shoujo-_ai content.

* * *

**Fate's Twisted Threads**

Does fate truly decide would you do in life?

Does destiny always provide a chosen road for you to take?

If those two lovely ladies really _do_ have control of we mortal's lives then... what in Kami's name were they thinking when they formed our little group?

Although I have to say, they did a good job in keeping us together. I mean, who would of thought that a hanyou, a kitsune, a monk, a youkai slayer, and a miko would have formed a little family and kept it together against all odds? Learned to trust and rely on each other when we're as different as the moon, the sun, and the stars? Wow, I must applaud them on taking up that little project. But in all honesty... Fate seriously has some twisted threads in her web.

I press my knees up to my chest and look around my surroundings. Night was just setting in, dark blue clashing with multitudes of colors, and you could see the red edges of the sun giving way to the white whispers of light from the moon. A fire was cackling merrily in the middle of our camp and a comfortable silence had settled around our group. It was just another night on our quest for the jewel shards, but I can't help from feeling that something is amiss and different.

_Fate can be remarkable,  
leading you places and meeting new people._

_Sometimes you don't want to follow,  
But Destiny is right behind you,  
Pushing and shoving, until you find your chosen path._

I remember those words from long ago when I was just a little kid. But only now do I realize how true those words are, concerning everything in our life. Before I found thisera, I was searching for a place in the world to find myself. Now that I'm here, facing cruel, cold reality face to face makes me realize how wrong I was in the paths I was going to take.

I had a vague vision of what love was so when I had my first heartbreak I was, to tell the truth, _shocked_. I had thought that my heart would bleed and break and crumble. I made it more than it really was, but now I'm passed it.

_Poof._

The pain has faded away like a once throbbing wound and I'm startled how fast I healed. But now I realize that everything that we do and every mistake that we make adds up to something so much more.

My thoughts are currently jumbled something awful. And strangely, as I look around our little group, a melancholy mist passing over my heart. It was in a sense... nostalgia. This dispiriting feeling was partly due to the heartwarming picture in front of me. Now don't get me wrong. It wasn't that I disapproved of what I see, it was simply the _fear_ that such joyful happiness might be snatched away by a merciless force.

After all, doesn't it work that way sometimes?

When you experience such bliss, the Gods seem to enviously snatch it back.

The heartwarming picture that I'm talking about is that of Inu Yasha and Miroku who were sitting closest to the fire; hands laced together, a calm, _complete _expression gracing their feaures.

Yes, they are together. Quite shocking ne?

Their personalities are so different that you would think they would clash horribly together, but actually, they make a beautiful couple. The reason for my gentle sorrow is that I know that we are living in a idyllic, happy fog that might suddenly diminish, painfully ripping apart our contentment.

And I'm usually not this pessimistic.

Inu Yasha has gotten over his pain because of Kikyo and Miroku was the one that helped him through it. But I can't help but fear that their relationship will only end with hurt and pain. After all there are many bumps in their road, with Miroku's curse and the whole 'Hey-I'm-a-phycopathic-youkai-named-Naraku-and-I'm-going-to-kill-you' thing going on. But those two complement each other so perfectly that you can't help but hope their relationship has a happy ending.

I pray it does.

I sigh and take one more glance, hearing the couple's playful teasing (yes, Inu Yasha can be a softie even if there's no chance in hell that he'll admit it) and settle my attention on the bright moon that produced a sliver light down upon the earth. Everything is so peaceful and right for once... Why aren't I enjoying it? Why am I sitting in remembering and thinking about the workings of Fate and Destiny?

"Ugh, I'm giving myself a headache with all this thinking," I groan softly and rub my temples.

"I'm not surprised, Kagome. You think way too much sometimes, my koi," A female voice chuckles from behind me and suddenly I find myself ensnared in the warm comforting arms of Sango. Oh, did I forget that little fact? Well, I told you fate was a little twistedly unexpected. And I thank the lovely lady that she was.

I smile softly and sink into Sango's embrace. Hmm...it felt so good, like everything really was right with the world.

"What do you mean I think too much?" I finally ask, turning around and staring her straight in those reddish brown eyes.

Sango smiles softly and taps me gently on the nose. "You worry about the way life is going without relaxing and just living it. Sometimes it's better to just let Fate do her job and let the problems come as they want to," She leans closer and gently kisses me on the forehead. I feel that familiar rush of air surge through me as she did.

_Le_ _Sigh_...I never knew one could experinece heaven on earth.

I snuggle deeper into my love's arms and tighten my hold around her waist. "So you believe that our love --Inu and Miroku's too-- was meant to be by the hands of Fate?" I ask softly, a bit unsure. Sango sighs and places a small kiss in my hair. I guess she could feel my uncertainty.

"Kagome, all I know is that I love you," Sango leans back from me then tips my face upwards to meet her gaze. "I also know that dark times are just beginning and that some of us might not be here at the end, but there is no use in worrying," Her tone was firm and sure.

I guess she is right, I _have_ been thinking too much.

"Your right, Sango-chan," I smile, my normal, cheerful attitude reappearing Yeah, I can change moods quite quickly. Just ask that hanyou over there.

Sango smiles back then without warning gently pushes me out of her lap and into the cold grass.

Hey! Now I'm cold... my warmth is gone. Brrrr...

I stare up at the older girl with a mixture of surprise and confusion on my face. "What was that for Sango-chan?"

Sango chuckles lightly. At my facial expression, I suppose, and offers me her hand. I take it and stand up, still waiting for an answer.

Sango motions behind her and I look.

Oh. Hehehe..

I don't think boys will ever really have enough brains. Inu Yasha and Miroku had apparently grown tired of waiting for Sango and me to finish out little chat and had decided to go on and cook supper without us.

Bakas. From what I could see Inu Yasha had got to close to the fire in his haste to satisfy his greedy stomach and...er...to put it frankly, set himself on fire. Miroku, intending to help his koi, had alsobeen touched with the fire's _fiery_ wrath, which probably couldn't be avoided with those long priest robes. All in all... it was a very amusing sight.

Turning back towards Sango, I giggle and ask, "Do you think we should help them?"

"Hmm..." Sango looks thoughtful for a minute until...

"KAAGOOMEE!!! STUPID GIRL!!! OF COURSE YOU SHOULD HELP US!!" Inu Yasha howls, with his demon senses hearing everything that I had just said. "WE'RE ON FIRE, DAMNIT!!"

"Does that answer you're question Kagome-chan?"

I nod at Sango and giggle again.

"You would of thought something as minor as fire wouldn't have disturbed the mighty strong hanyou," I say loudly which earned me another shout from Inu Yasha, which mixed with Miroku's own yells.

"Come on Sango," I sigh, taking her hand in mine and started towards the idiots. Remind me to never allow either of them to attempt to cook without supervision.

"They owe us for this, you know," I grinat her.

Sango choose that moment to give me a quick peck on the lips. "Maybe some time alone, without any guys around,"

I smile and blush at Sango's suggestion. "Definitely a possibility," I whisper back and she wraps an arm around my waist as we walk.

See, I told you Fate had some seriously twisted threads in her web.

Some twisted threads that suited me just fine.

**_Side Note(s):_** /sweatdrops/ Well... I have no idea where that came from. It was suppose to simply be a fluffy little fic, but then it changed into something serious, then it changed back it fluffiness. I confuse myself. Nuh.

Anyway, would you be so kind as to review?


End file.
